


Semínko

by Naerikil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Bucky se něco dozví. Něco, co nečekal (ačkoli se to dalo předpokládat, vzhledem k tomu, kým býval)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Semínko

**Author's Note:**

> AU, kde Bucky vytáhl Steva z vody a počkal, až se probudí. Steve ho vzal s sebou a Bucky je teď členem týmu.  
> Avengeři spojili misi v Itálii s dovolenou a šli se projít po jednom městečku, když si najednou Bucky uvědomil, že…

"Já tu byl," vydechl Bucky najednou tónem, jako by mu došlo něco, nad čím už delší dobu přemýšlel. Zastavil se uprostřed chodníku a rozhlížel se. "Přesně tady jsem byl."  
Zbytek skupinky si vyměnil pohledy. Bucky si velmi často na něco vzpomínal nebo měl pocit, že někde byl nebo něco už zažil, ale jen málo co z toho byla skutečně pravda. Většinou tyto vzpomínky pramenily z jeho mozku, který… si toho dost zažil a ještě se úplně nevzpamatoval. Tak to nazývali, aby se vyhnuli nelichotivému slovu poškozený. Tato chvíle byla pravděpodobně jedním z těchto případů, protože dost pochybovali, že by kdy v životě měl příležitost se dostat do této zapadlé vesničky.  
"No vážně," otočil se na ně Bucky, protože mu bylo jasné, že pochybují. "Ještě za války. Pojďte, tam za rohem bude náměstí s kašnou. Uvidíte!" Mávl na ně rukou a svižným krokem zamířil k rohu ulice.  
Steve bolestně přivřel oči. Bucky si byl často jistý, že za rohem bude něco, co si pamatoval. Nebo možná až za tím další. Nebo ještě dalším… V drtivé většině tam nic z toho nebylo. A snášet pak jeho zklamaný pohled bylo pro Steva velmi těžké. Z myšlenek na to, že bude asi opět muset utěšovat nešťastného Buckyho, protože on své problémy s pamětí nesl velmi špatně, ho vyrušilo radostné vidíte?! Zvedl oči. Na rohu ulice stál Bucky, radostí celý zářil a ukazoval kamsi za dům, kam neviděli.  
"Říkal jsem to!"  
Že by dnešek byla jedna z výjimek, kdy si skutečně něco pamatoval dobře?  
Za rohem bylo skutečně náměstí a uprostřed něj kašna.  
"Na tu kašnu bych nikdy nezapomněl. Potkal jsem tam jednu moc pěknou holku. Obvykle jim stačilo pod nosem zamával čokoládou nebo nylonkama a už stahovaly kalhotky, ale tato byla jiná. Podívala se na mě jak na otravný hmyz a řekla, že s vojákama se ona nebaví," vykládal jim s úsměvem a mířil ke kašně. "Byla to první a poslední holka, která mě kdy odmítla. To se prostě nedá zapomenout, ani kdyby mi mozek rozvařili na kaši. Navíc byla fakt moc pěkná! Tady to bylo. Přesně pod hlavou toho koně." Bucky byl u vytržení. Konečně si něco pamatoval dobře! A dokonce do takových detailů.  
"Za dva dny jsme se znovu potkali. Kousek odtud měli rodinnou pekárnu a ona tam prodávala. Zašel jsem si něco koupit a ona stála za pultem. Zeptala se mě, jestli jí zas budu nabízet punčochy nebo přijdu s něčím originálnějším. Nabídl jsem jí, že by si mohla zastřílet z opravdové pušky. A ona kupodivu souhlasila. Bylo to docela riskantní, kdyby prasklo, že jsem nechal na pušku sahat civilistu, a ještě k tomu ženskou, byl by průůůser jak vrata. Střílení jí šlo, ale moc dlouho u toho nevydržela, protože najednou měla rozeplou košili a sápala se po mně. A to, co bylo potom, rozhodně stálo za všechny případné problémy. Viděli jsme se pak ještě třikrát. Na rozdíl od většiny tady uměla anglicky natolik, že se s ní dalo i docela dobře mluvit o běžných tématech. To byla příjemná změna oproti těm, které v tom nejlepším případě uměly pár vět. Pak ale přišel rychlý přesun. Ani jsem se nerozloučil. Ona byla jediný případ, kdy jsem se doopravdy rozloučit chtěl. Zajímalo by mě, jestli ten obchod ještě existuje…" A už zase byl v pohybu a kamsi se hnal. Ostatní šli za ním a nijak nekomentovali odklon od stanovené trasy. Bucky nemíval moc důvodů být opravdu šťastný, tak ať si to teď užije.  
Pekárna tam skutečně stála. A když už byli u ní, rozhodli se, že si staví na nějakou svačinku.  
Za pultem stál starý muž. Pozdravil je italsky, ale když zaslechl, že se baví anglicky, k překvapení všech do angličtiny přepnul i on. Měl silný přízvuk, ale nebyl pro něj problém jim detailně popsat, co jsou jednotlivé tradiční druhy pečiva zač. Mohli si vybrat z mnoha druhů velmi lákavě vypadajících koláčků a preclíčků a kdoví čeho ještě a dalo jim celkem zabrat se rozhodnout. Bucky váhal ze všech nejdéle.  
"Zkuste jahodovou buchtu, seržante," ozval se najednou odněkud stařecký hlas. "Minule jste si ji velice pochvaloval."  
Teď poznali, že hlas vychází zpoza pultu, a když tam nakoukli, uviděli na židličce sedět velmi starou paní. Devadesát už určitě měla. Zvedla k nim svraštělou tvář a usmála se ústy, kde už pár zubů chybělo.  
Bucky se trochu naklonil blíž a upřeně se na stařenku díval. "M-Marie?" hlesl nakonec váhavě. Stará paní se usmála šíře a lehce kývla.  
"Ježiši," vydechl. "Kriste. Pane bože." Musel si udělat malé kolečko, aby se trochu uklidnil.  
"To jsi tolik paf z toho, že ještě žiju, nebo z toho, jak teď vypadám?" chechtala se. Pak se s obtížemi zvedla ze židličky a pozvala je na čaj.  
"Jak ses měla celou tu dobu?" zeptal se Bucky, když celou situaci vydýchal natolik, aby mohl mluvit.  
"Výborně! Mám skvělého syna, perfektní vnoučata. Chlapče," otočila se na Tonyho. "Podal bys mi prosím támhle to album z poličky? No, nebylo to vždycky lehké," pokračovala zase k Buckymu, "hlavně po válce, ale rozhodně nemůžu říct, že bych si měla na co stěžovat."  
"Promiň, že jsem se tehdy tak vytratil. Přišel rozkaz a pak už to bylo všechno moc rychle."  
"V pořádku. Byl jsi voják. S tím se prostě muselo počítat. Podívej," otevřela album na poslední straně a vytáhla fotku očividně z nějaké pouliční slavnosti, kde v popředí stála krásná mladá dívka a voják, ve kterém po chvilce poznali Bukyho. Delší vlasy, co teď nosil, dělaly na první pohled mnoho, ale na ten druhý už všichni odhalili, že se jedná o stejného člověka. "Ani jsem si nevšimla, že tam tehdy někdo fotil. Přinesl mi to pak asi za týden Giovanni, ten fotograf, prý ať mám vzpomínku na toho svého vojáčka. Byla jsem kočka, co?"  
"Pořád jsi," mrkl na ni Bucky a prohlížel si fotografii.  
"Ach, ty staromódní lichotníku!"  
Steve se usmíval. Tak nějak mu to připomínalo jeho a Peggy.  
"Můžu mít jeden dotaz?" ozval se Tony po chvilce listovaní albem.  
"Ale jistě," usmála se na něj Marie.  
"Doufám, že to nebude nevhodné nebo že tím něco nepo… tento. Toto je asi váš syn, že?" ukázal na mladíka na černobílé fotce.  
"Ano, to je."  
"A to, že… že se na některých fotkách podobá tadyhle Barnesovi se mi jenom zdá, nebo…"  
"Nezdá," přerušila ho. Poměrně klidně na to, co to znamenalo. Jako poslední to došlo právě Buckymu, protože zatím co ostatní si už vyměňovali zmatené pohledy, on se stále díval na fotky. Teprve po chvilce zvedl hlavu.  
"Počkat. Počkat, co?" Rychlostí blesku chňapl po fotce, která ležela před Tonym. Chvíli zíral na ni, pak na Marii. "To… to je…?"  
"Ano."  
"Já jsem otec?" vydechl napůl překvapeně a napůl zděšeně.  
Kývla. "Trojitý dědeček, mnohonásobný pradědeček a před čtyřmi měsíci ses stal i prapradědou."  
Tony uznale pískle a Bucky vypadal, že se sesune ze židle.  
"Panáka?" ozvalo se ode dveří, kde stál pán, kterého viděli za pultem. "Tatínku."  
Bucky viditelně nadskočil a otočil se. "To je…?" střídavě se díval na Marii a střídavě na starého pána. "Já jsem jeho…? Pane bože. Pane bože! Proč jsi mi nedala vědět?" Neznělo to nijak nazlobeně nebo vyčítavě, spíš jen otřeseně.  
"Sledovala jsem ten tvůj případ. Vypadal jsi, že máš dost problémů sám se sebou, nechtěla jsem tě rozrušovat. Kromě toho, nemohla jsem si být jistá, že si mě pamatuješ. Byla jsem jen jedna z mnoha. A bylo to už hodně dávno. Mezi tím se stalo mnoho věcí."  
Chápavě pokýval hlavou. "Ví to? V… vnoučata?" To slovo mu viditelně moc vyslovit nešlo.  
"Ne. Nikdo kromě syna. Můžou to vědět. Pokud bys chtěl."  
"Já… nevím. Ježišmarja. Ten panák by asi bodl. Jsem trochu zaskočený, abych tak řekl. Prapravnouče…" Přejel si dlaní po obličeji. "Ježiši! Asi se budu muset chvilku projít, jestli vám to nebude vadit. Sám, Steve," řekl dřív, než mu Steve mohl starostlivě nabídnout svou přítomnost."  
Steve ho nechtěl nechat jít. Byl očividně v šoku a on ho nerad v tomto stavu nechával o samotě. Ostatní mu ale pohledem naznačili, že se zas chová jako matka kvočna, a tak svěsil hlavu a doufal, že Buckyho šok nepřekročí hranici, kdy začne zapomínat, kde je, s kým je a začne mít tendence utíkat se schovat.  
"V klidečku," poplácal ho Tony po rameni. "Má v kapce gpsku."  
"Cože? Ty jsi ho napíchl?"  
"Pro sichr," pokrčil rameny.  
"Kdy?!" Na jednu stranu byl rád, že tak mohl mít svého kamaráda pod kontrolou, na druhou stranu se mu nelíbilo, že tím ztrácel soukromí.  
"Asi tak před rokem."  
"Co?!"  
"U něj člověk nikdy neví, co bude druhý den," znovu trhl rameny a dál se už věnoval čerstvé dávce pečiva.  
Bucky se vrátil až za tři hodiny. Steve nakonec přece jen musel uznat, že ten Tonyho nápad nebyl úplně špatný. Nebyl klidný, ale aspoň nešílel strachy, když věděl, že Bucky se stále ve vesnici.  
"Em, trošku se to protáhlo," zamumlal ve dveřích. "Omlouvám se vám všem. Asi to nebylo lehké se Stevem vydržet."  
"No to teda fakt ne," zahučeli všichni sborově.  
"Ale no tak," zahudroval Steve. "Co to máš?" kývl ke knize, kterou si Bucky nesl v ruce.  
"To? Učebnice italštiny. Abych… si s nimi mohl povídat v jejich jazyce," dodal s lehkým úsměvem.


End file.
